When Friendship Can Mean More
by Mew Rin
Summary: Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his best friend' The words burned into Xiao's heart. Xiao never talked to Jin since they graduated. But with a school reunion coming soon, she's back face to face with the only man she ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

**When Friendship Can Mean More**

**Chapter One**

_**Full Summary: 'Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his best friend!' The words burned into Xiao's heart. She watched as Lili tooked her Jin away. Jin was everything to her, but it was true, why would one of the richest boys in Japan want to date his own best friend? Xiao never talked to Jin since the day of there High School graduation. But with a school reunion coming along the block, she's back faced to faced with the only man she ever loved. **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken, I wish I did!**

**In Other News: Hey! Like I said in Chapter Two, I changed Keisei's name to Lili. Again thank you Dynasty021 for giving me the idea.**

* * *

_"Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted running over to him. Jin turned around and smiled softly at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu folded her small arms and frowned. _

_"I've been looking all over for you!" She scolded. Jin chuckled. "Sorry, Lili was asking me some questions and so I missed lunch." He explained. _

_Xiaoyu forced herself to smile, even though she was angry about the fact that Lili was talking to Jin again. "About what?" She asked, curiously. _

_Jin titled his head back a little and sighed. "She asked me out..." He answered, plainly. _

_Xiaoyu eyes widen and she opened her mouth to say something, but Jin beat her to it. "I told her I wasn't interested in a relationship and that I was bad at them." He interrupted. _

_Xiaoyu smiled sadly, she was happy that he told Lili, the most beautiful girl in school, no, but the way he said it made her feel...sad. _

_"B-But if you were interested and you were good at them...would you?" Xiaoyu blurted out.  
_

_Jin looked at her with a startled looked. "...what?" He asked. _

_Xiaoyu fumbled with her school uniform t-shirt and refused to look up at him. "I-I asked...would you...date her if you could ?" She repeated herself. _

_Jin shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the blue sky. Xiaoyu nibbled on her lower lip, she didn't want 'I don't know', she wanted a no! "Do you like anyone?" She asked, quietly. _

_Jin looked down at her and cupped her chin, so she would look at him. "Why are you asking some much questions?" He mumbled, staring down at her._

_Xiaoyu felt breathless and wanted so badly for him to kiss her, but of course, he didn't. She sighed and shrugged her own shoulders. "I-I don't know...friends always shares secrets." She answered. She hated being called his best friend, she wanted so much more then to be his best friend! _

_Jin removed his hand from her chin, but he's eyes still looked down into her eyes. "Do you like anyone?" He asked. _

_Xiaoyu tried hard to look away, but somehow she wasn't able too. He always did this to her, when ever it came to him, she could never get away from him. "Yes." The answer just came out on its own. _

_Something flashed in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared to fast for Xiaoyu to figure out what it was. Jin smirked and one of his eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?" He asked, amused. _

_She frowned even more deeper, but what did she excepted? Did she really think he would be jealous? "Ah, yeah..." She mumbled, finally able to look away. _

_Xiaoyu closed her eyes. 'I should tell him!' She thought. "Jin...the person I like is-" Xiaoyu stopped quickly and narrowed her eyebrows when she heard that familiar giggle. _

_Lili flapped her arms around Jin's neck. "I bet I know her secret crush!" She murmured into his ear. She looked at Xiaoyu with a triumph look and held tighter to Jin. _

_"Lili...let go." Jin sighed. _

_"Come on, Jin! Lets go to this small little cafe I know! Please!" Lili pleaded. _

_Jin sighed again and removed Lili's arms away from him. "I have to go..." He replied and walked away, but not after saying good-bye to Xiaoyu. _

_Xiaoyu was now alone with the girl she hated more then anything. How much times did this girl try to interfere with her Jin, she already lost count. Ever since Xiaoyu moved to Japan, Lili been after her. _

_  
"Xiaoyu, I think its time for us to have our talk." Lili smiled smugly. _

_Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. 'This should be good...' She thought, sarcastically. "Yes?" She asked, patiently.  
_

_"This is going to hurt, you know?" _

_"And when do I ever take your words to heart?" _

_"You should try starting now," She flipped her blond hair back. "As I was saying, my daddy got a hold of Jin's grandfather and guess what? He likes me! Jin's grandfather said I'd make the perfect wife for him! And not only that, my daddy said I just might be future Ms. Kazama!" _

_Xiaoyu froze and she could swear her heart stopped beating and had fallen into million pieces. She prayed to God that she had heard wrong. 'Please hear wrong!' She screamed into her head. _

_Lili smirked at Xiaoyu's reaction. She knew she would react like this. Oh how she loved doing this to her! It was true that her father got a hold of Heihachi Mishima and she did get to meet him in person, but he didn't say anything like that. But it was true want her father said to her, he was already working on it. It was also a good thing that her father was very powerful, not as powerful as Heihachi Mishima, but powerful enough. So it was just in a matter of time before Jin was her's. "You heard right, i'm going to be the future Ms. Kazama! Come on, say something!" She urged._

_Xiaoyu curled her hands into small fist and stared up at Lili with tears burning her eyes. "I don't believe you! Jin's grandfather might have said that, but Jin wouldn't allow himself to marry a brat like you, not when...not when...NOT WHEN HE HAS ME!!!" She screamed._

_Lili laughed and shooked her head. "Are you kidding me? 'Not when he has me?' What a child you are? But that's real cute."_

_"Shut up! You always think you get everything you want! Well, not this time! Just because your rich doesn't mean you can buy anything you want, haven't you heard the saying 'you can't buy love'?" _

_Lili laughing stopped and she stepped closer to Xiaoyu. "You may be true, but...your just a friend to him. Why would he want a friend, when he has the most beautiful and richest girl in school?"_

_Xiaoyu's body trembled and her whole body became numb. She didn't even feel the tears falling down her face. "So! You may be all that, but your also nothing but a selfish brat, that everyone hates!" _

_For a second Xiaoyu thought she hit a nerve, but Lili really did know how to recover fast. Laughter filled the air. "Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his own best friend!!!"_

Xiaoyu shot up from bed. Her long black hair fall down her face. Her long finger clenched to her chest, but slowly her hand curled into a fist. "Stupid dream! I can't believe after all these years, the bitch still out to get me!" She screamed, throwing herself back down. She tried to closed her eyes, but it refused to close. She sat up and turned on her lap. The glowing light filled the whole room. A white piece of paper lied next to the lap.

Xiaoyu rubbed her head and snatched the paper off the table. "And its all your fault!" She yelled, throwing the paper to the ground. On it said:

Dear Xiaoyu Ling,  
We are honored to invite you to join us for your 10th annual school reunion.  
Both food and entrainment is provided.  
Please come and meet up with your old school buddies at your old school high!  
We will be holding this 10th annual school reunion on the 10th of December at 6:00pm!  
We will be looking forward to your coming. So please come and join us once again!  
Your's Truly,

Mishima Polytechnical School

"...I wonder if I should go...?" Xiaoyu mumbled as she grab the letter and stared hard at it. But what would she do if she saw his face again? With a sigh, she flopped back down on her bed. She closed her eyes, just five more days until her school reunion. She couldn't wait to see her old friends, but she always didn't want to go. 'What if he turned up?' Shaking her head, she let her mind drift to the good old days. "Jin..." Was the last thing she said, before she drifted asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? It wasn't to short, right? Anyway, this is my first time writing a Tekken fanfic, so if I get any of there personalities wrong, please tell me. And if you have time, please review! I'll really appearicate it! Please and Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**When Friendship Can Mean More**

**Chapter Two**

_**Full Summary: 'Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his best friend!' The words burned into Xiao's heart. She watched as Lili tooked her Jin away. Jin was everything to her, but it was true, why would one of the richest boys in Japan want to date his own best friend? Xiao never talked to Jin since the day of there High School graduation. But with a school reunion coming along the block, she's back faced to faced with the only man she ever loved.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken! **

**Thank You For Reviewing: Dynasty021, Demon's bliss, and TG68**

**In Other News: Dynasty02(thank you!)1 gave me this idea to change Keisei into Lili, so Chapter One will also be changed. (Opps I made some mistakes, I should have read it over...sorry, i'm fixing it...)

* * *

**

_A smiled crossed Jin's face when he caught sight of Xiaoyu. As Jin got closer to Xiaoyu, his smile dropped to a frown. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?" He demanded._

_Xiaoyu jumped from the tone of his voice and slowly she looked up to his eyes and smiled weakly. "Nothing, why do you ask?" She murmured. Her throat hurt and she never been so tried before and never ever had she cried so hard before. She felt like such a baby. Crying over something so stupid. _

_Jin didn't look like he believed her one bit. He gave her that look that said 'if you don't tell me right now, your going to regret it. "Xiaoyu..." He said in a demanding tone. _

_Xiaoyu gulped and shooked her head. "Really! Its nothing! Please just leave me alone..." She whispered the last part in a pleaded._

_Jin face turned into pure shocked, but quickly turned emotionless. Then he just turned away and walked over to his seat and sat down. Xiaoyu did the same, but she sat in a different spot, one far in the back. Lili tooked Xiaoyu's normal seat and as usually she flirted with him. _

_Jin looked behind him and search for Xiaoyu. Once he found her, he frowned. What was wrong, he knew something was wrong, but what? Suddenly he turned his attention to Lili.. What did she just say? "Huh, what?" He asked._

_Lili frowned, but smiled a second later. "I said your grandpa is really nice! He also said we would be great together!" She repeated. _

_Jin frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I already have someone else in mind..." He murmured._

_Lili narrowed her sky blue eyes and took a quick glance at Xiaoyu, who was just staring out the window. She smirked and leaned closer to him. "Does that someone have you in mind?" She taunted._

_  
Jin froze, but recovered fast. "Leave me alone..." _

_Her smirk only grew larger. "If she liked you, wouldn't she had told you what was wrong?" _

_Quickly his eyes locked into her eyes. 'So she knows...' He thought, angerly. "What makes you think its her?"  
_

_A giggle came from those rosy lips of her's. "Everyone knows..." She whispered into his ears, then she pulled her attention to the teacher as class started. _

_After class Jin went straight toward Xiaoyu. Quickly she tried to leave, but he grabbed unto her wrist. "Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. _

_Xiaoyu's eyes widen. Never had she heard Jin plead for anything, but she was still mad at him. She couldn't help but stare at him when he was talking to Lili and the way she leaned so close to him and the way he just let her. It piss her off. "No! Just let me go! I don't want you anywhere near me! I'm finished with all this damn drama!" She screamed, yanking her wrist free and storming off.

* * *

_

Jin punched the tree with his own bare hands and growled angrily at it. "Damn it! Why are all these damn memories coming back!" He barked.

As soon as he had gotten the letter, Xiaoyu flooded his memories and he couldn't think straight without thinking about that damn girl! He covered his face with his hand and flopped his ass down on the bench. He still didn't know if he should go the reunion. Part of him wanted to go, he'd do anything see her beautiful face again and part of him wanted nothing to do with her! He laid his head against the top of the bench and let out a deep large sigh. 'Ten years...' He thought. It had been ten years since he last talked to her and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sometimes he would catch himself just staring at his cell phone, as if waiting for it to ring or waiting for him to dial something.

"There you are!" Jin groaned when he heard that familiar voice.

Jin lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He frowned as the browned haired beauty came toward him.

"What?" He growled.

She frowned and folded her arms. " 'What?' Is that all your going to say to your sister!" She growled back.

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Asuka?"

Asuka smirked and sat next to him. "I heard you got an invitation to your reunion!"

"So?"

"Are you going?" She asked

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMN IT!!!" Jin growled loudly

Asuka chuckled and smirked larger. "Why?"

Jin didn't say anything after that, instead he got up and began to walk away from her.

"Jin! You really don't know how to have fun do you?"

"And you really don't have anything else to do, but bother the hell out of me."

"Hey, its called sisterly love."

"God, just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled. His hand was curled into a tight fist and he wanted more then ever to punch that damn smirk of her face. He began to walk even faster, but she only followed him closer. Finally they were both running through the streets. He wanted so much just to be alone!

After what seemed forever he had finally lost her and turned into a alley. He sighed in relief and leaned against the wall and closed his eye. But all he got was a image of the pigtailed beauty. He slammed his fist into the wall and whacked his head back. Pain shot to his head and his hand went straight toward his head.

"Shit." He murmured, rubbing his head.

"Well, who do we have hear." A voice said.

Jin opened his eyes to see a guy with short red hair. He frowned, who the hell was this clown.

The redhead smirked and walked over to Jin. "Well, aren't you lucky? I was just getting hungry, so hand over your money, so I can get something decent to eat." The guy said.

Jin raised his eyebrows. Was this guy trying to steal money from him? Well, he was in for a big surprised. "I don't have time for a clown like you."

The redhead smirk only grew larger and he pounded his palm with his fist and turned his head from side to side. "Sure about that?" He asked

Jin began to walk away from him, but has soon as he was beside the redhead, the redhead throw a quick punch to the side of Jin's head. Jin flew to the wall, but quickly got up. This guy was in for a real battle.(A/N: I'm really sorry if this fighting scene sucks! I'm not very good at fighting scenes!)The redhead quickly went in for another punch, but Jin caught it easily and grabbed unto his arm and flew the guy into bags of rubbish.

"Maybe this just might be a good match." The redhead said.

Jin began to throw fast punches at the redhead, but the redhead dodged every throw. The redhead quickly went in for a low kick, but Jin jumped away just in time and punched him in the side. The redhead stumbled, but just like Jin, he quickly recover. Now it was the redheads turn to throw in fast punches. Jin dodged everyone of his punches and just as he was about to punch him in the head, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he stumbled back. It would seem that the redhead kick him with his knee when he was throwing in those punches. Jin tighten his fists and used combos of both kicking and punching, but the redhead seemed to either recover or dodge his attack. Suddenly he was punched in the jaw and he flew back.

"Ha! You should just admit defeat." The redhead yelled.

Jin growled and jumped back to his feet and gabbed a very powerful punch at the redhead's stomach. Taking his chance he rushed to make his next move, he quickly rushed over to slam his foot down into the redhead's face, but a certain brown haired young woman stopped him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Asuka demand. She had Jin's foot in her hands, the same one that was about to take the redhead out.

Jin pulled his feet away from Asuka's hand and folded his arms. "Don't look at me like that!"

The redhead chuckled and got up. "Well, who are you?" He asked, smirking.

Asuka turned around and pointed her finger at him. "I should be asking the same question."

"The names Hwoarang. Now what's your name, hot stuff?"

Asuka snorted. "The name's Asuka, but if I was you, you better get away, big boy over here tried to kill you."

Hwoarang throw his head back and let out a heart filled laugh. "Like I'd let him take me out?"

Jin growled and began to walk over to Hwoarang, getting ready to finish what he started, but again Asuka stopped when. This time she pulled her arms out to block his way. "Stay right there, Jin." Asuka demanded. A smirk crossed her face. "You really shouldn't get so cocky." She said, amused.

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulder and winked at Asuka. "You know, your my type of girl. How about you ditch Mr. Uptight and join me for lunch?"

Asuka laughed and shooked her head. "And your so not my type of guy."

Jin growled at Asuka and Hwoarang. "Damn it, why don't you two go already and leave my the hell alone!"

"Oh, well then, I'll just go and bug someone else." He laughed as he walked away.

Asuka let her arms down to her side and giggled. "He's pretty cute, don't ya think?" She joked.

Jin sighed and walked away from her. He had enough drama for one day, he was tired.

* * *

"Hey, Xiao?" Hwoarang yelled. He walked into apartment and looked around. The apartment was a nice and cozy place. The walls were painted a pale pink color. The kitchen was across from where the door was and there was a small couch in the middle of the room and right next to the bathroom a small closed door, that was likey to be her room.

"You better stay away from my icebox." Xiaoyu yelled. She came from the kitchen and was wearing a bright orange apron.

Hwoarang pouted and rubbed his stomach. "But i'm in pain and your the only one who can heal me." He pouted.

Xiaoyu frowned and shooked her head. "You stay far away from my shrimp!" She warned.

"But Xiao! I'm hungry and I got into a fight! Feed me!" He complained.

Xiaoyu sighed and shooked her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I adopted you or something. And what this about you getting into a fight?"

Hwoarang frowned and got onto his knees and placed his hands together against his chest. "I promise to tell you, as soon as you feed me. Those's shrimp are already in my mouth!" He begged.

Xiaoyu couldn't stop herself from laughing. Hwoarang lived just across her small apartment and ever since she gave him food, he was like a puppy coming back for more. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu became close friends soon after and knew each other for almost ten years now. "Alright! I'll feed you." She finally gave in.

As she and Hwoarang eat on the couch, she asked the question again.

"Um...you see...I was hungry and there was this guy. So..." Hwoarang stopped dead in his sentence when he saw the anger look on her face.

"You tried to steal his money, didn't you!?" She screamed.

Hwoarang wasn't normaly scared of women, but Xiaoyu was so much different. When she was mad, she was like the devil. "Well...I-I wasn't going to...Okay I was, but I didn't think he'd fight back, and I-I-"

"God! I thought you promised me you wouldn't try anything like that! You already got me to bail you out last time! Which reminds me, you owe me over two-thousand dollars!" Xiaoyu screamed so loud that she could swear the whole building could hear her.

Hwoarang flinched and laughed nervously. "I said I was sorry about that...but I didn't mean to...it just sorta happened..."

Xiaoyu sighed and shooked her head. "Your so lucky I need you to come with me to the reunion, because if I didn't, you'd be so dead by now..."

* * *

**There it is! Chapter Two! Hope you liked it! Oh and please if you don't mind, PLEASE could you at least just leave a small review? Please and Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Friendship Can Mean More**

**Chapter Three**

_**Summary: 'Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his best friend!' The words burned into Xiao's heart. She watched as Lili tooked her Jin away. Jin was everything to her, but it was true, why would one of the richest boys in Japan want to date his own best friend? Xiao never talked to Jin since the day of there High School graduation. But with a school reunion coming along the block, she's back faced to faced with the only man she ever loved.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken! **

**Thank You For Reviewing: Demon's bliss, Razer Athane, and Dynasty021**

**In Other News: Who wants one of there made-ups in this story? First two that are sent to me will show up in my story. All I want is there name, age, personality, appearance, and a little something about them. **

* * *

_"And our Prom Queen is...Lili Sukai!" _

_A roar of cheers and applause filled the room. Lili smiled as she walked up to the stage and waved to everyone that was cheering her on. It was the senior prom and she was once again declared Prom Queen. Her silky long sky blue dress slid on the ground as she walked. Her blond hair was put up in a long curly ponytail and on the side of her face was two long braids and not to mention the real diamonds that was glittering in her hair. Small diamonds were all across her eyelids as well was the light blue eye shadow, that really brought out her eyes. Her lips were painted the lightest blue that glittered ever so brightly. To put it short, she was to beautiful for words. _

_Xiaoyu frowned with a deep sigh. 'Doesn't anyone try to vote for anyone else?' She thought, shaking her head. She looked down at her simple bright pink dress. It was sleeveless and the bottom of the dress was puffy. Her whole hair was put into a side ponytail, tied with a matching pink ribbon. She wore little make-up, light pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. She looked around and spotted Jin. She needed to make up with him, she didn't mean to yell at him and she felt so bad. _

_Quickly Xiaoyu made her way toward Jin. "Um...Jin?" Xiaoyu tapped on his shoulder. _

_Jin turned around. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo. His hair was gelled back, as usually. He didn't do much with his appearance, but as far as Xiaoyu went, he was as breathless as ever! _

_Xiaoyu smiled. "Hi, listen I just wanted to tell you something..." _

_Jin frowned. "What? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." _

_"I-I was just really upset, but I didn't mean what I said..." _

_"Sure, you did. You looked real serious to me." _

_"Jin! Please..." Tears began to welled up in her eyes. _

_"Xiaoyu, please don't-" _

_"And The Prom King is Jin Kazama!" _

_Suddenly Jin was being pushed up to the stage and Xiaoyu just stared in shock as he was pulled up the stage. _

_"No..." She mumbled, shaking her head. 'This can't be happening! I swear whatever Ms. To-Good-For-Us thinks she doing, she'd better not do what i'm thinking...' She thought, angrily. _

_Jin let out a sigh. Why was everything and everyone against him! He glared down at Lili as she clung to him like she was his second flesh. The golden crown with large sparkly rubies was placed on his head. _

_"See everyone thinks were perfect for each other, so you should just forget that girl and be with me!" Lili whispered into his ear and grabbed onto his arm._

_Jin growled loudly and tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go. "Lili, let me go, damn it!" He growled softly._

_Lili giggled and shooked her head. "Not till I get my dance." _

_Jin let out another growl, he might as well, anything to get her away, so he could talk to Xiaoyu. _

_Slowly a song began to play. The song that was chosen by every student to play for the King and Queen. Jin slowly led Lili down to the middle of the dance floor and slowly danced with her. He glanced once in a while to look at Xiaoyu, but he couldn't see her. His night wasn't going to good and it was all her fault. He looked down at Lili, since he was a few inches higher then her, and before he knew it, her lips were on his. Before Jin could do anything about it, he heard a scream. Quickly he pulled away from Lili and began to search the crowd. Somehow he knew that Xiaoyu was the one who screamed, but he wasn't hundred percent sure. _

_Lili smirked as she watched Jin pulled away from her. Her eyes didn't follow him, instead it followed a certain raven haired girl, who was running toward the back exit. She let out a giggle and soon she was no longer able to stop her laughter. She knew she had won, but just to make hundred perfect sure, she was going to do the only thing that would stop them from ever being together. She could already see it now, her father beaming at her. 'You made me so proud! You found the perfect husband! Your my perfect little girl!' She laughed harder. He father was going to love her for life!_

_

* * *

_

Lili smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair was tied with a red ribbon at the bottom and black pearls hung everywhere in her perfect hair. Her lips were a red rosy color and her black eye shadow had a bright sparkled, thanks to the small white glitter. Her short black dress was made from the softest silk and at the waistline was a shiny red belt. The dress had cost her a lot more then a thousand dollars, but to her, it cost nothing more then a penny. Then there was that large diamond ring on her wedding finger.

* * *

"I remembered the day I first saw that look on her." Lili giggled. She lifted her hand to her face and smirked at the large diamond ring. 

_Xiaoyu let out a shaky groan. She missed Jin so much, but she hated him so much. 'Why did he kiss her?' She thought. She couldn't remember how many times she cried since that day she saw Lili kiss Jin. She kept telling herself that he was the one forced, but she couldn't bring herself to believe. She wouldn't even listen to Jin. She was done and she had enough! Then just when she thought thing couldn't get any worse, Lili has the nerve to come up to her. _

_"Xiaoyu! Can't you believe it! Were going to graduate!" Lili squealed. _

_Xiaoyu folded her arms and glared at Lili. "Wow, I never knew someone could hate me so much." _

_Lili gave her a hurtful look. "What!? Are you trying to say that I hate you? How can you be so mean!"_

_Xiaoyu curled her hand into a tight fist and tried so hard not to punch her out. "Leave me alone." She barked out. _

_Lili made a clicking sound with her tongue and curled her lips into a snarl. "Oh, is poor little Xiaoyu upset about the fact that Jin and I are perfect together?"_

_Xiaoyu bit her tongue to stop her from saying what she was about to say and walked away. She growled dangerously as she heard the laughter behind her. _

_"I see why you hate her so much..." A red haired girl said, shaking her head at Lili._

_"Tell me about it, Miharu..." Xiaoyu said to her second best friend, well since she was no longer Jin's friend, that would mean Miharu was her best friend, now. _

_"God, I can't help, but get this super bad feeling." _

_"You feel that too?" _

_"Yep..."_

_Xiaoyu sighed and shooked her head. She just wanted to get this graduation done and go home and never ever have to worry about Jin again. The feeling of loneliness began to claw at her. It was no fair! Why was she so hopelessly in love with someone who would never feel the same thing for her. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Soon they'd been calling up her name. _

_"Ling Xiaoyu!" _

_Xiaoyu sighed as she walked up toward the stage. She put on a large smile and tooked her diploma. _

_"Oh! I have something to say!" Xiaoyu stopped from leaving the stage and watched as Lili, who else, came up onto the stage._

_Xiaoyu gave out a large groan, but forced herself to smile at Lili. "Yes?"_

_"Right! Jin! Please come up, Xiaoyu stay here." She said loudly into the microphone. _

_Jin slowly was pushed up onto the stage and he knew something bad was about to come his way. He didn't like it one bit. He glared hard down at Lili. "Yes?" He growled._

_"Okay, hold on..." She tooked out a small hot pink cell phone and began to dial a number. Finally after waiting a while, she finally reached Heihachi. "Hi! Yes, this is Lili. Yep! Okay..." She said into the cell phone. Everyone looked at her curiously. She put the phone on speaker and held the phone up to the microphone. _

_"Here's my news!" She squeaked with excitement._

_"Jin, are you there?" Jin's grandfather asked._

_Jin went to take the cell phone away from Lili, but she pulled it away from him and shooked her head, then she put it back to the microphone. _

_"Jin?" Heihachi repeated. _

_"Yeah..." He answered into the phone, his voice echoed into the microphone. _

_"Well, my boy! Me and the Sukai family made this agreement! Your to marry Ms. Lili Sukai." _

_The just like that, Xiaoyu's whole world was chasing down at her. Her bit onto her lower lip and ran off the stage. Tears streaming down her face. Lili smiled as she watched her leave. Victory was finally her's!_

* * *

Lili sighed and shooked her head. "But, no...stupid Jin didn't want to marry me! At least I still get to keep the ring..." She mumbled. But she wanted Jin! Jin! Jin! Jin! He was the perfect man! he was everything! Smart, Good-Looking, Athlete, and not to mention filthy rich! A year later, they got married, but after three years of marriage, he divorced her, of course she didn't sign it until two years later. So it had been about four years since she last saw him. She was so angry! No one, no one, no one ever dumped her! But with the school reunion tonight, she was going to get him back, but of course, that if she found him.

Hwoarang whistled when he caught sight of Xiaoyu. 'Damn, she looks so beautiful tonight.' He thought, smirking. "Wow, is it me or is the room on fire?"

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. Her long black hair was left down and was slightly curled at the end. Her lips were a soft and gently orange and her eyelids were cover with orange sparkle. A orange ribbon was tied around her neck. Her dress had a soft colored orange, which really brought out her brown eyes. Her dress dripped down to the middle her chest. It showed off her cleavage and on the right side of the dress was cut from the lower thigh to the very end of the dress. And it only cost her twenty dollars. You would be amazed what you found in store now days.

"Come Cinderella, your carriage awaits you!" Hwoarang joked as he jumped on his motorcycle.

Xiaoyu shooked her head and stepped back. "No way, i'm not going in anything you drive, were taking my car."

Hwoarang groaned and shooked his head. "Come on. You never been on a motorcycle!"

"Yeah, you see my point?"

"Just once."

"I'm wearing a dress..."

"So? Hold it up."

"No."

"Just once! Come on, trust me!"

Xiaoyu finally gave up and hopped on the motorcycle and pulled up her dress. "If I die, i'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life and it doesn't matter if your died or not."

Hwoarang only chuckled as he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist and away they went.

Xiaoyu quickly jumped off the motorcycle as soon as they made it to the school. She glared at him. "You. Almost. KILLED. ME!!!" She screamed. He was driving so fast and the way he almost crashed into everything had scared the living daylights out from her and to make matters worse, he was doing it on purpose.

"Opps?"

"I swear to God, i'm going to ki-"

"Oh. My. God. Is that you, Xiaoyu!?" Someone screamed from behind her.

Xiaoyu jumped a little and turned around and screamed when she saw school best friend, Miharu.

"Miharu! Your back! I thought after living Japan to go to America to study, you would never come back!"

"I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. See after I graduated from Collage, I married this guy...and..."

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me!"

"I said sorry! But I came back to live here, because I missed you so much!"

Xiaoyu sighed and hugged Miharu tightly. She missed her so much. Then soon they parted and smiled at each other.

"Okay, i'm so turned on." Hwoarang interrupted.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and smiled at Hwoarang. "Shut up. Anyway, this is Miharu, my best friend in high school. And Miharu this is-"

"Oh! Your boyfriend?" Miharu interrupted Xiaoyu before she could finish what she was saying.

"What?" Xiaoyu asked, blinking her eyes.

"Your pretty close, but no, i'm her friend." Hwoarang corrected, laughing.

"Yeah, but your also her date, right?" Miharu asked.

"That's only because I didn't want to come alone...not when he could be here." Xiaoyu mumbled.

" Um...then you better not look behind you..." Miharu replied.

Xiaoyu froze and slowly turned herself around. Her eyes widen and she felt breathless all over again. She couldn't move nor could she speak. She just stood there, just staring at him. He was even more handsome then she remembered. He talking to some of there old pals and his eyes were shining with the same old brightness. Then there was that breathtaking smile of his. She felt lightheaded and her knees began to give in to her. But she quickly came back to reality when the sound of Hwoarang's growl. She snapped her head away and turned it toward Hwoarang.

"That's the guy I was fighting with..." Hwoarang answered.

Xiaoyu glanced back at Jin and back at Hwoarang, then back at him, then back at Hwoarang. "Wha...?"

"I said...that's the guy I was fighting with earlier..." He repeated. He curled his hand into a fist and began to walk over to Jin.

"Hwo...!"

Hwoarang smirked as he taped Jin's shoulder. Jin turned around and his smile turned into a scowl.

"God, what the hell do you want?" Jin asked, annoyed.

"I have to finish what I started." Hwoarang simply said.

"Um...Xiaoyu, I think your boyfriends going to beat up Jin..." Miharu pointed out.

Xiaoyu licked her upper lip and stared at Miharu as if she had grown two dragon heads and a long green tail.

"Xiaoyu! Hello! You there? Better do something soon or those two will start fight."

"Huh...?"

"XIAOYU!! Stop them!" Miharu shouted. She turned Xiaoyu toward the scene. They were already punching at each other.

"Oh! Yeah!" Xiaoyu finally answered. Quickly she ran up to Hwoarang and scream into his ear.

"Shit!" He screamed, then he was punched in the face and was flying toward Xiaoyu.

"Ouch!" She screamed. Xiaoyu was knocked to the ground with Hwoarang on top of her.

"Hwoarang! I swear if you go to jail for this, i'm not going to help you no matter how much you beg!" Xiaoyu screamed.

"Oh...sorry, Xiaoyu..." Hwoarang apologized.

Jin whole body seemed as if it had completely stopped. His eyes locked on to Xiaoyu. He couldn't believe what he saw. Was that really his Xiaoyu? The childish and cheerful girl he knew? No, it was a Goddess in the form of Xiaoyu. His throat itched and he was lost for words. She was so beautiful. She'd even put Lili to shame. She had grown to be the most beautiful women he had ever led his eyes on. Then a thought struck him like lighting. 'Does she know this clown?' He thought with discuss. But what really hit him was about the fact that he probably more to her then a friend. Then all hell went loose when he heard the she-devil herself.

"Oh, my! What happened here?"

* * *

I bet everyone knows who she is! Anway i'll give you a big cookie if you review! Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

**When Friendship Can Mean More**

**Chapter Four**

_**Summary: 'Xiaoyu, just give up! Jin would never want to date his best friend!' The words burned into Xiao's heart. She watched as Lili tooked her Jin away. Jin was everything to her, but it was true, why would one of the richest boys in Japan want to date his own best friend? Xiao never talked to Jin since the day of there High School graduation. But with a school reunion coming along the block, she's back faced to faced with the only man she ever loved.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken! **

**Thank You For Reviewing: **Demon's blisslatafmodginkianp1618, Dynasty021, MiniPuffle198, TG68, Razer Athane, and Manga addicted otaku dweeb

**In Other News: Sorry for not updating in a while. It was the weekend and i'm not aloud to go near the computer. But I hope the wait wasn't for to long. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Xiaoyu eye began to twitch. She knew who that voice belong to and she felt as if her whole body turned into fire. Her temper hit it highest and she went into attack mode. Xiaoyu didn't know what took over her, but the only thing that was going through her mind was to attack Lili. Every memory of Lili entered her mind. Every single memory was the worst that ever happened to her. From the glue stuck in her hair in second grade down to the proposal at the graduation. She wanted to hurt Lili and cause her more pain then she had ever felt in her whole spoiled rich ass life! Xiaoyu pushed Hwoarang off her and leaped toward Lili.

"Bitch!" Lili screamed, trying to knock the girl off her. They both rolled on the floor, pulling on each others hair and biting each other. Growling and kicking. Screaming and yelling. Pain and pleasure. Suddenly they were pulled apart, but Xiaoyu kicked Hwoarang in the stomach with her elbow and rushed toward Lili. She punched the bitch in the face and smiled when she heard her scream. Lili finally bit onto Jin's arm, so he would let her go, then she kicked her leg up at Xiaoyu's face. The crowd around them were yelling and screaming, no one even made a move to stop them, because everyone who ever went to Mishima Polytechnical School knew Xiaoyu and Lili were rivals and they always couldn't wait to see them fight and now that they were, they weren't going to stop them.

"Shit..." Hwoarang murmured as he watched the two females beat the crap out of each other.

Jin stood there, just watching. To shocked for words.

Lili stepped on Xiaoyu's foot and Xiaoyu gave a loud shirk. Lili laughed, but she bit her tongue when she was punch from beneath her chin. She flew back and moaned in pain. Xiaoyu rushed over to Lili and raised her leg up, but just as she was about to slam it down, Lili grabbed onto her leg and with all her strength was able to slam Xiaoyu's entire body against the wall. Xiaoyu screamed in pain, but leaped up and this time slammed her foot down on the top of Lili's head. Lili's whole face slam to the ground and she didn't move after that. Or at least Xiaoyu thought. Suddenly pain shot through Xiaoyu's stomach and she forced her eyes close and she fell to her knees. Suddenly it became to hard to breath.

"Loser! You should never let your guard down!" Lili laughed.

Xiaoyu slowly looked up, glaring. "Shut up, you damn spoiled bitch." Xiaoyu stood up, shaking. Lili still was laughing as Xiaoyu curled her hand into a fist so hard that her nails were braking the skin and red blood slowly dripped from her hand. Everyone stood quiet, waiting, watching. She began to back up a bit, then she rushed over to were Lili stood and jumped into the air and made herself flip. Her foot soon came toward Lili's head and Lili's head was slammed to the ground and just like that, Lili was KO'! The crowd went wild and they had finally, after for waiting for more then 10 years, seen the fight they'd been waiting for all there lives!

"Xiaoyu, why are you aloud to bit the crap out of someone and i'm not?" Hwoarang asked as pulled her into his arms. She was seriously hurt, not as much as Lili, but still hurt. He was going to have to take her to the hospital.

Jin watched as Hwoarang began to leave with her in his arms. "Wait!" He called out.

"Dude, you go help her..." Hwoarang said, using his head to point to Lili.

Jin shooked his head. "No, I'll take care of Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu groaned in pain. "I don't care who, just get me out of here, before I kill the girl."

Jin walked over to Xiaoyu and Hwoarang and carefully pulled her into his arms. She winced in pain, but just feeling his flesh against her's again was so relaxing. Her eyes were starting to become to heavy for her to keep up. Jin stared down at that face. Never in his whole life he's been with her had he ever seen her so anger. Then he shooked his head. That was a lie, he did she her act like this one time. The time she found out her panda was killed by the zoo keeper. She had always hold in the anger she felt when she found out that her best friend, Panda, was taken to a zoo to live in. She would always visit her, but when she watched a man beat her pet panda, she was so anger. She was only ten when she found out that Panda was killed, because she was trying to escape, she had been so anger. Then four years later, she saw that man again, she started to attack him. The doctor said the cause of all this anger is that she holds them up and then when she can't holds it up anymore, she goes crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me you hated her?" He asked, but she didn't answer. He held her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Then gently he lied her down in his car. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

* * *

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes. At first it was all a blur, then finally it all came into view. "Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"Good, your finally awake." A male's voice said.

Xiaoyu quickly jerked herself up, but just as quickly as she sat up, she shot herself back down. "OUCH!!!" She screamed in pain.

The voice chuckled. "You okay, Xiao?"

Slowly she turned her head. "J-Jin...?" She asked.

Jin slowly smiled and nodded his head. "Yep. You okay?"

"Were am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Oh...where's Hwoarang?"

"Don't know..."

Xiaoyu closed her eyes. She listened to Jin's breathing and smiled in her head. It was good hear that soft sound again. Then something hit her harder then Lili's punches. 'Its morning time, isn't it?' She thought. Last time she remember, she had arrived at the party at 6:30 Pm. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. Her faced turned a bright red color.

"J-Jin...did you go home after you dropped me off?" She asked.

"No..."

A large smile made its way across Xiaoyu's face. Somehow she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey? What's so funny?" He demanded more then asked.

"Its just...i'm so happy to see you again."

"Yeah..." He agreed, smiling.

Suddenly the doors banged open and both of them jumped in surprise. Hwoarang rushed over to Xiaoyu.  
"Damn! Even in the hospital bed your as hot as ever!" He joked.

Xiaoyu laughed and rolled her eyes. "You better shut up right now or I'll give you my piece of my mind too."

Jin frowned at the sight of Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. They looked so comfortable together. It pissed him off. He was the one how used to made her laugh like that. Then a thought came over him, again. 'They better not be dating...' He thought, angrily. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he could never image her with any other guy, unless that guy was him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the chair. He listened to the sound of her laughter. He loved her laugh. The another laughter entered the small white room. He quickly opened his eyes and scowled as his sister walked in, laughing.

"Okay, I need to know why you two are laughing, so I can laugh." Asuka said.

Hwoarang smirked as he set his eyes on Asuka. "Well, look at that! Faith as brought us back together." He walked over to her.

Asuka snorted, shaking her head. "I hate that pick-up line."

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders. "What about...hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

Asuka shooked her head.

"Is God your father, because your a gift from heaven."

Asuka snorted.

"How about...will you go out with me?"

"With you? But maybe if Xiaoyu or Jin came then I wouldn't mind. What a sec! I have a real good friend, who's dad owns this big club. So we can all go out!"

"Sure...but do you really think I can party like this?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You got a point...but I don't want to be alone with that dude." Asuka sighed.

Hwoarang frowned. "What's wrong with me?" He asked.

"You'd try to do something perverted, I just know it..." Asuka answered.

Jin snorted. "Like that's going to stop you from beating the crap out of him?"

"Okay, that's it! Were all going to the club as soon as Xiaoyu gets out of the hospital!" Asuka yelled.

* * *

Few days later...Xiaoyu was back at her small apartment. Her body wasn't hurting as much, so tonight she would be able to go with Asuka, Hwoarang, and Jin. She smiled at the thought. She remembered how much he hated dancing. She would always tease him to get him to dance with her. She also remembered Asuka, even if she was a year younger then them, she was super cool, she would always find a way to get Jin to do whatever she wanted. Asuka was a real funny gal and Xiaoyu couldn't wait to meet this friend of her's. Asuka said the girl was a famous dancer. She was so excited! She didn't even care if she would be hurting real bad after dancing. She loved to dance. All she knew was she was going to have fun!

Quickly she jumped into the shower and let her aching muscles relax. Her mind started to drift back to the fight at the reunion. 'What happened?' She thought. She closed her eyes to try and think what had happened. All she remembered how much she wanted to see Lili cry. Then they were both kicking, punching, and screaming. She didn't even know where she'd learned that last move. How did she get herself in the air like that and how did she get herself to do a flip and how the hell did she get her foot to come out in time to slam Lili's head to the ground. All this thinking was hurting her head. "What a sec! Grandpa..." She murmured. She remembered how she would always run away to her grandpa's temple. She would always ask him for a lesson. He didn't object. Soon she became one of his best students. 'Its a good thing grandpa taught me all that. I'm surprised that my body let me do that...' She thought, laughing to herself.

She shooked her head and turned the shower off. She step out of the shower. Her eyes scanned the room for her towel, when she had finally found the baby blue towel, she wiped her body off. Drops of water fell from her dark hair as she wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into her room. The walls were a pale orange color. A small desk with a computer on it, was leaned up against the wall right beside the small pink bed. A balcony was at the left of her room, showing a beautiful view of the city. A dower on the opposite side of where the computer stood, was also leaned up against the wall with a small orange flower lamp on top of it. Stuff animals laid everywhere in the small room.

Xiaoyu walked over to the dower and pulled out her underwear. After she put them on, she pulled out a couple of different shirts. She stared at them. 'Blue, Black, White, or Yellow...?' She thought. Finally she made her decision and grabbed the white halter top. Then she pulled out a denim skirt. Quickly she slipped them on. She did nothing with her hair, excepted for the small butterfly clip to push back her bangs. She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the red lip gloss and slid it across her lips.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Xiaoyu ran out of the bathroom and walked over to her door. She let out a giggle as she opened the door. Asuka had Hwoarang to the ground and she looked pissed. Hwoarang looked in pain. Xiaoyu shooked her head slowly as she listened to the pleads and cries of Hwoarang. She was guessing he was acting like himself and Asuka didn't take it to lightly. Slowly her eyes traveled over to Jin's. She still didn't feel very comfortable with him around, especially after the way she acted like a madman. She couldn't believe she did that! What the hell was going in her head when she thought it was okay to mash Lili's head into the ground, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

"Asuka...I think he learned his lesson." Xiaoyu giggled.

Asuka frowned. "Fine, but if he try's to touch my ass one more time, I'll rip his damn hand off!" Asuka growled, letting go of Hwoarang.

Hwoarang let out a sigh of relief. Next time he would think before trying something like that with her.

"And the fun is over." Jin sighed.

Hwoarang glared at Jin. "I dare you to say that again."

"Hey! No fighting! I've been in that hospital bed for way to long, its time to have fun!" Xiaoyu screamed excitedly.

* * *

Half an hour later, all four of them showed up at a large pathway. Asuka was the first to step out of her car. She passed a bunch of people who were waiting in line to get into the large club house and began to make her way toward a large man in a black suit. Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and Jin followed after her. The large man smiled when he saw Asuka and let all of them inside. Music blasted into there ears. A smile began to cross Hwoarang's face.

"Come on, Xiaoyu!" Hwoarang yelled through the music and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Asuka and Jin.

Asuka frowned. "Can't believe he just ditched us!"

Jin glared at the back of Hwoarang. He couldn't stand looking at that guy.

"Looks like you have a rival."

Jin gave a low growl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Asuka smirked. "Well, because he likes Xiaoyu...and so do you."

"Do not!" Jin growled, walking over to the bar area.

Asuka shooked her head and stared at Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. It would look like she also had a rival. Slowly a smile crossed her face as she turned away. She needed to find someone. Moving over to the stage where the DJ was playing, she spotted a young woman dancing on top of the stage. Her body moved swiftly, but gracefully. Asuka waved her hand, trying to catch the girl's attention. "Christie!" Asuka shouted.

Christie stopped and looked around. 'Okay...I know I heard...'

"Hey!" Asuka screamed out when Christie had finally seen her.

Christie smiled and hopped off the stage. "Asuka! How are ya?" She asked, hugging Asuka.

Asuka hugged her returned. "I'm goin' great! Come on, I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

Christie frowned. "Better not be another ex-boyfriend. I already told you that i'm done with guys!"

"No...its a girl...and the guy is mine."

Christie eyebrow shot up and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. "A boy? You like someone? That's so cool!"

Asuka shooked her head. "Not from where I stand..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that...?"

"Come on!" Asuka yelled, completely ignoring Christie's question. She eyes searched all around for Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. Anger began to swish around in her chest. The sight of Hwoarang's hands around Xiaoyu's hips were to much for her. Normally she wouldn't even look at a guy if he liked someone other then her, but somehow she couldn't really get Hwoarang out of her head. Every since there first encounter, she seemed to be daydreaming about him. She began to make herself want to know him and not just him, but everything. She wanted to know every single secret that he hid. She stared at Xiaoyu. That was so stupid! Anyone could see he wanted her, but maybe the reason why she never looked at him like that was because of her still remaining feelings for Jin. Asuka didn't care, all she knew was that she wanted him and she was going to get him.

Christie traveled her eyes to where Asuka was staring at. 'Is that the guy?' She thought, looking at the redhead, who's hands were planted on Xiaoyu's hips.

"That's them! Come on!" Asuka squealed, walking over to them.

Xiaoyu frowned at Hwoarang. "I swear one more time you put your hand on my hip i'm going to-"

"Xiaoyu! Hwoarang!" Asuka's voice stopped Xiaoyu from finishing her sentence. Xiaoyu turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair standing next to Asuka. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Christie, this is Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, this is Christie."Asuka introduced.

Christie gave Xiaoyu and Hwoarang a dazzling smile. "Hiya! Nice to meet ya."

Xiaoyu gave a small bow of her head. "Nice to meet you too!"

Hwoarang winked his right eye. "How are you pretty lady?"

Christie quickly glanced over at Asuka with a look that said 'he's a keeper.' Asuka bit her lower lip from laughing out aloud.

"Hey? Does anyone know where Jin is?" Christie asked.

"No and I like it like that." Hwoarang answered.

"Quiet, Hwoarang. I'll go and look for him." Xiaoyu volunteered as she began to walk away. Xiaoyu looked around. Its been over fifteen minutes since she last saw Jin. She was starting to get a little lonely. Not that she wasn't having fun with Hwoarang, but a part of her wish it was Jin she was dancing with. As if he somehow read her mind, Jin pulled her into his arms from behind. Xiaoyu let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his breath on her neck. Slowly she felt wet kisses traveling up and down her neck. "J-Jin?" Xiaoyu struggled to even say.

"Shh..."

"Jin..." Xiaoyu closed her eyes. A moan escaped her lips when the tip of his tongue made small circles around her neck. It felt so good, but she knew something wasn't right. With every ounce of her strength, Xiaoyu turned around. Jin's face was slightly red and he looked as if he was struggling to just stand up. He gave her a lazy smile. Xiaoyu scowled at the sight of Jin. He was drunk! Sadness clenched onto her chest.

"Your drunk! How could you get drunk!?"

"I know no wha ya sayin'"

"Come on, I better take you home."

"Yeah, that's where the real fun will be."

Xiaoyu eyes widen and her throat was beginning to be to dry for her to speak. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Suddenly his hand made its way to the center of her throat, slowly he began to travel down to her chest, making small circles with his thumb. Pleasure shot through her, but she couldn't let such lust over come her. "Jin! Knock it off!" Xiaoyu scolded, but she didn't bother removing his hand, it would take so much out of her. She watched as a wicked smirk appeared on his face. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed his wrist and began to pull him out of the club.

Finally she made it to her car. That was parked right next to Asuka's car. Jin walked over to the driver's seat, but was quickly stopped by Xiaoyu. "I want to live, ya know." Jin frowned, but walked over to the other side of the car. Slowly Xiaoyu sat in the diver's seat and started the car. She pulled out of the parking space and began to make her way to Jin's house. Luckily for her Asuka had told her where Jin lived, so it wasn't hard to find his house. Ten minutes later, they had made it to Jin's house.

Xiaoyu had to drag Jin into the house, by partly carry him. As she sat him down on the couch, he grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her down onto the couch, then quickly trapped her with his large body. Xiaoyu hissed in alarm.

"J-Jin!"

"Shhh..."

"No, this isn't right."

"Why? Where both adults."

"Yeah, but your drunk! I will not have sex with a drunk man! This is rape!"

"But don't you like me."

"Not right now! Let me go!"

"Xiaoyu..." He breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her mind spun with emotions. She closed her eyes. Minutes passed by, but nothing happed. Slowly she forced her eyes open. Jin's eyes were closed and he's breathing was slow and calm. He had fallen asleep. Xiaoyu let a sigh of both relief and disappointment. She began to wiggle her way out from under Jin. She stared down at him. Her face heated up from embarrassment. She wasn't going to tell anyone about this. A part of her hoped he wouldn't remember what happened, but another part of her wish he didn't.

"I swear...i'm so messed up!" She mumbled.

* * *

So was it worth the small wait? I hope so! Anyway, please review if you get the chance to! Oh and i'll give you a nice yummy freshly bake apple pie! Yay! 


End file.
